


Entre sombras

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: aisinfronteras, Español | Spanish, M/M, Yami no Game | Shadow Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque no podía decir que era inesperado, Yuugi tampoco podía decir que había imaginado que algo así sucedería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre sombras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubame_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/gifts).



Yuugi no podía decir que no sabía que eso podía pasar.

No solamente porque su _otro yo_ , como solía llamar al espíritu que habitaba el rompecabezas del milenio, se lo había dicho una y otra vez desde que Bakura Ryou se había acercado a él, sino porque él sabía tan bien como todos que en cualquier momento el anillo del milenio volvería y una vez más el espíritu de este los atacaría.

Pero Bakura lo había invitado sólo a él a pasar una tarde en su casa. Y si no estaban sus amigos, las personas que el otro Bakura podría usar como escudo o para chantajearlo, todo estaría bien.

Esa había sido su razón para ignorar las advertencias de su otro yo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido demasiado ingenuo.

Yuugi tomó una gran bocanada de aire, agarrando el rompecabezas con sus dos manos al tiempo que miraba de un lado a otro, tiritando, pero tal como desde hacia varios minutos no pudo ver nada.

Y pensar que unos minutos atrás todo había estado bien...

Habían hablado de la nueva colección de figuras de Bakura, habían tomado una soda mientras terminaban la tarea de matemáticas que les habían dejado ese día y Yuugi le había hablado de los nuevos juegos que habían llegado a la tienda de su abuelo hasta que de repente el apartamento de Bakura fue tragado por la oscuridad.

Yuugi recordaba su momentánea confusión y cómo se había preguntado si acaso se trataba de un apagón, mas la negrura absoluta, la desaparición de Bakura y la horrible presión en el aire fue suficiente para que supiese qué estaba pasando en realidad: el espíritu del anillo estaba de regreso y una vez más había iniciado un juego de las sombras.

Normalmente eso habría sido suficiente para ponerlo nervioso, pero no tanto como ahora y la razón de eso era simple: su otro yo no se había puesto en su lugar de inmediato y ni siquiera le había hablado desde que llegó la oscuridad.

Yuugi cerró los ojos, apretando su agarre en el rompecabezas, e intentó comunicarse una vez más con el espíritu que residía en el, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Yuugi no tuvo tiempo para pensar, ya que un retumbante sonido de pasos que parecían provenir de todos lados y de ninguno en particular lo distrajo.

—¿Bakura-kun? —preguntó en voz alta, haciendo una mueca al escuchar el eco de su propia voz.

No era imposible que él y su amigo estuviesen allí, como lo que estaba en riesgo durante el juego que los espíritus estaban jugando en otro lugar... ¿no?

Intentando controlar su inquietud, Yuugi contó lentamente en su mente hasta diez y antes de tener que recomenzar el conteo al fin alguien —algo— apareció frente a él.

Primero fue sólo un rostro oculto por rebeldes cabellos blancos y luego un cuerpo pareció unírsele lentamente de parte en parte, comenzando por el cuello, siguiendo por los hombros, el pecho... cuando al fin sus pies fueron visibles, Yuugi estaba seguro de que no se trataba de su amigo.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo el recién aparecido haciendo una exagerada venia burlona y Yuugi dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, aun cuando recordaba que en la oscuridad no había a dónde correr.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Yuugi y el Bakura oscuro sonrió suavemente, imitando a Bakura a la perfección.

—Comenzamos un juego —respondió en un tono de voz que casi habría podido parecer inofensivo, de no ser porque su expresión se distorsionó de inmediato y su sonrisa perdió cualquier rastro de amabilidad—. Cualquiera diría que alguien como tú sabría eso, ¿o sin el faraón no eres capaz?

—¿¡Qué hiciste!? —Yuugi apretó una vez más su agarre en el rompecabezas e intentó calmarse. Sabía que no podía caer en sus provocaciones y seguir sus palabras si quería ganar y salir de ahí.

—Este es un enfrentamiento de uno contra uno. —El otro Bakura lanzó un pequeño objeto que a pesar de la luz brilló extrañamente en medio de la oscuridad. Yuugi entrecerró los ojos y lo siguió con su mirada hasta que el objeto, una pequeña moneda, regresó a las manos del Bakura oscuro—. No podía tener dos oponentes si esas son las reglas, ¿no crees?

¿Y lo había elegido a él usando esa moneda? A pesar de que eso fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, Yuugi no se detuvo a preguntárselo. Había algo mucho más importante en ese momento.

—¿Y cuáles son las otras reglas?

El Bakura oscuro lo miró con sorpresa por un segundo, antes de solar una sonora carcajada que retumbó en el sombrío espacio en el que estaban.

—Nada complicado —dijo una vez dejó de reír, mirándolo fijamente—. Es un juego simple.

El espíritu movió una de sus manos lentamente y la metió en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Yuugi se tensó instintivamente y contuvo la respiración hasta que él sacó su mano y le mostró una baraja. Pero no de duelo de monstruos, eran simples naipes.

—Hay muchos juegos de cartas —comentó Yuugi con desconfianza—. Póker, Black Jack, Bridge...

—Dije que era simple —lo interrumpió bruscamente, barajando las naipes hábilmente. Yuugi siguió con sus ojos las manos del otro Bakura, buscando cualquier truco en la forma en que estaba mezclando las cartas—. El mayor gana —dijo en el mismo instante en que se detuvo y le mostró el mazo una vez más.

—¿Sólo eso?

—¿Prefieres que sea el más pequeño? —rió el Bakura oscuro antes de que pudiese expresar sus demás dudas.

Aunque no había visto al espíritu usando el cuerpo de Bakura hacer nada extraño, no quería decir que no hubiese alguna trampa. El otro Bakura había demostrado una y otra vez que no le importaban los métodos si podía conseguir lo que quería, por lo que era extraño que lo dejase a la suerte.

Tal vez sí había hecho algo con la baraja o quizá había impuesto alguna regla que le daba una ventaja...

—Hablo en serio —dijo Yuugi, intentando sonar tan firme como sonaría su otro yo de estar allí—. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

El Bakura oscuro giró los ojos con impaciencia.

—Tomamos una carta, ambos las mostramos. El que tenga la mayor gana esa ronda y seguimos hasta el final.

Yuugi frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio. Quizá su expresión fue convincente, porque el otro Bakura al fin habló.

—Antes de ver nuestras cartas podemos decidir no jugarlas y descartarlas.

—¿Si ambos no queremos jugar no pasa nada? —cuestionó Yuugi insistentemente y el Bakura oscuro asintió con hastío, comenzando a barajar una vez más.

¿Realmente eso era todo?

Yuugi no estaba convencido y ni siquiera tenía razones para creer que el otro estaba diciendo la verdad; pero si esas eran las reglas ni el mismo espíritu podía romperlas sin sufrir las consecuencias, por lo que ambos tendrían que confiar en la suerte.

Además no tenía otra opción: debía proteger el rompecabezas.

—Bien —dijo, dándole una mirada al rompecabezas y soltándolo de su agarre con reticencia antes de volver a poner toda su atención en el otro—. Comencemos.

Yuugi esperaba que el otro se acercara con la bajara y le diese la opción de tomar la primera carta, pero éste sólo dejó de mezclar los naipes y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Crees poder jugar aquí? —preguntó en voz baja, sonriendo una vez más aterradoramente.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Yuugi no entendió hasta intentar dar un paso adelante y entonces lo sintió.

Quizás el reino de las sombras lo afectaba menos que antes, quizás el mismo rompecabezas lo estaba protegiendo a pesar de que ni siquiera podía hablar con su otro yo o quizás había estado tan concentrado en las manos del Bakura oscuro que no lo había notado, pero no era tan diferente como lo que había sentido durante el duelo con Pegasus.

El aire parecía faltarle, no sentía tener energía para caminar el corto espacio que lo separaba del otro y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría jugar hasta el final.

—Puedes rendirte —dijo el otro Bakura, manteniendo su tan voz suave que casi podía decir que estaba imitando al verdadero Bakura—, darme el rompecabezas y salir de aquí...

Tal vez él esperaba que sus últimas palabras lo tentasen, pero sin importar cuál era la situación Yuugi sabía que no debía rendirse, tal como su otro yo no lo haría.

—¡No! —respondió Yuugi y una vez más tomó en rompecabezas en una de sus manos, buscando valentía en el frío metal de este—. Nunca dejaré que lo obtengas.

La nueva risa del espíritu y la forma extrañamente rápida en que se acercó sobresaltó a Yuugi, pero no lo suficiente para retroceder nuevamente.

—El rompecabezas será mío —aseguró una vez estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de Yuugi antes de, sorprendentemente, ofrecerle la baraja.

Entendiendo a pesar de la falta de explicación, Yuugi revolvió las cartas una última vez mientras observó, sintiendo un escalofrío, como un monstruo con forma de mesa apareció entre ellos y luego de un segundo de titubeo al ver cómo el único ojo de éste, ubicado en la mitad de su cuerpo, parecía estar siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, dejó la baraja sobre el.

El Bakura oscuro tomó la primera carta y la colocó frente a él, boca abajo, mientras aguardó a que Yuugi hiciese lo mismo.

—Jugaré esta y ganaré —afirmó una vez Yuugi soltó el naipe que había tomado

Yuugi recordaba el falso duelo psíquico de Mai, pero esta vez no había ningún aroma que indicase qué carta tenían.

Tampoco había espejos, ni el revés de las cartas tenía una sólo imperfección que pudiese ser usada para reconocerlas. Y el monstruo-mesa tampoco parecía ser parte de un truco.

Tal vez realmente la única ventaja del espíritu era el reino de las sombras y mientras terminasen pronto y no se moviese no lo afectaría demasiado.

—Eso no pasará —dijo Yuugi destapando su naipe.

Un diez, bien, fue lo que pensó hasta que vio la carta del Bakura oscuro. Una Jota.

—Justo lo que esperaba —rió mientras el monstruo-mesa abrió dos bocas que Yuugi no había notado antes y se tragó las cartas usadas.

No queriendo perder tiempo, Yuugi se preparó para tomar la siguiente, pero antes de poder hacerlo vio un pequeño diamante rojo aparecer en el lado en el que estaba el otro Bakura al tiempo que una espada salió de una de las bocas y sin poder moverse vio como esta se dirigió hacia él.

Yuugi no pudo evitar gritar cuando la espada lo atravesó e instintivamente se apoyó en el monstruo-mesa.

—¿Olvidé mencionarlo? —preguntó el espíritu, una vez más imitando al verdadero Bakura—. Eso es lo que pasa cuando pierdes.

—Es un juego de las sombras —dijo Yuugi, cerrando los ojos mientras pasaba el dolor. Realmente era de esperarse.

—Estás aprendiendo.

Yuugi ignoró el cumplido dicho en un tono burlón y se enderezó una vez más para luego tomar otra carta sin decir una palabra.

Esa vez fue un Rey y el Bakura oscuro perdió con un ocho, seguido de un tres y nueve y luego de un as y un diez.

El intercambio continuó por suficientes turnos como para que Yuugi se convenciese de que no había un truco.

Ninguno de ellos podía ver las cartas cuando eran descartadas en vez de jugadas, el espíritu estaba tocando sólo el tope de la baraja para tomar su carta, la camisa de mangas cortas que Bakura estaba usando le impedía tener una _carta bajo la manga_ literalmente hablando y la única función de la criatura entre ellos parecía ser deshacerse de los naipes, llevar el conteo de las victorias y proporcionar el daño contra el perdedor.

Pero todo eso sólo hacía que la situación fuese más peligrosa para él.

Aunque tenía cierta confianza en su suerte cada vez se sentía peor y las palabras y acciones del Bakura oscuro no estaban ayudando a su concentración.

—Yo no jugaría esa —decía a veces y su sonrisa se agrandaba cuando Yuugi se detenía un segundo, como si creyese que había logrado hacerlo dudar.

—Sólo un poco más y el rompecabezas será mío —comentaba otras, inclinándose sobre el monstruo-mesa para quedar tan cerca de él que Yuugi podía sentir su aliento.

—Era de esperarse de alguien de tu altura —pronunciaba entre risas cuando Yuugi jugaba una carta particularmente baja.

Pero al menos había logrado mantener el puntaje parejo y cuando fue evidente que sólo quedaban tres naipes por jugar estaban empatados.

Yuugi no se atrevió a siquiera parpadear y contuvo el aliento cuando el otro Bakura tomó su última carta y afirmó que la jugaría.

Ahora que el final estaba frente a él y sólo tenía dos opciones, la presión producida por las sombras parecía haberse hecho mayor gracias a sus nervios y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para estirar su brazo y tomar la penúltima carta que quedaba.

La última que él jugaría y en la que dependía todo.

—Queda otra opción —señaló el Bakura oscuro justo en el momento en que Yuugi dejó el naipe en su lado del monstruo-mesa, buscando hacerlo dudar por última vez.

Yuugi negó con su cabeza, tocó el rompecabezas con una de sus manos como lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones desde que había comenzado el juego y volteó la carta con la otra. Todo estaría bien, se dijo.

El espíritu lo imitó, pero no sonrió al ver su as y al fijarse en su propio naipe Yuugi entendió la razón.

—Un... ¿comodín? —preguntó incrédulo e incluso en el momento en que la criatura entre ellos se tragó las cartas y un diamante rojo más grande que los demás apareció en su lado dudó de su victoria.

El grito del Bakura oscuro cuando recibió el último ataque retumbó en la oscuridad y Yuugi apartó su mirada de él, justo a tiempo para ver al monstruo-mesa desaparecer en el aire.

Todo había terminado, pensó Yuugi y cerró los ojos por un instante mientras suspiraba con alivio, mas cuando los volvió a abrir las sombras seguían a su alrededor y el Bakura oscuro se había acercado a él.

—Tu ganas —dijo con una expresión que ni siquiera parecía decepcionada—. Esta vez.

Yuugi tragó saliva con dificultad.

Ni siquiera su otro yo había logrado deshacerse del espíritu que habitaba el anillo del milenio, por lo que no dudaba que éste volvería a intentarlo una y otra vez, pero había algo extraño.

—¿Por qué... este juego? —preguntó, manteniéndose tan firme como le era posible.

Por mucho que una persona normal no pudiese resistir mucho tiempo en el reino de las sombras, más que mostrarse confiado en su ventaja el otro Bakura había parecido más interesado en jugar que en ganar, a diferencia de las otras veces, e incluso ahora su actitud era inusual.

El semblante del Bakura oscuro se tornó pensativo, como si estuviese considerando si responder o no, pero en tan sólo unos segundos su sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer en su rostro y caminó un paso más en dirección a él.

—Yo gané, no puedes... —protestó Yuugi de reflejo y protegió con sus brazos el rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello.

—No puedo —aceptó el espíritu con tanta tranquilidad que Yuugi perdió la poca calma que le quedaba—, pero cumplí las reglas hasta el final. ¿No merezco un premio?

Lo que el otro Bakura estaba diciendo no tenía sentido y aunque lo intentó, Yuugi fue incapaz de dar un solo pasa atrás para alejarse del espíritu cuando este cerró la mínima distancia que los separaba.

Era como si manos invisibles lo estuviesen sosteniendo en su lugar y quizás era así, porque en el momento en que el Bakura oscuro se inclinó sobre él Yuugi sintió una extraña presión en sus hombros además de algo duro y frío contra su espalda, como si ahora tuviese tras él una pared a pesar de que en realidad no había más que oscuridad.

Al principio intentó gritar, pero en el momento en que los labios del otro tocaron los suyos se sorprendió tanto que incluso olvidó que necesitaba apartarse y escapar.

Tal vez podía culpar al efecto de haber pasado mucho tiempo en el reino de las sombras y los trucos del mismo espíritu, porque no había otra explicación de que se quedase inmóvil, separase sus labios mansamente, cerrase los ojos y se detuviese a pensar lo frío que se sentía el cuerpo del Bakura oscuro y lo sorprendentemente cálida que era su lengua e incluso lamentase que él se alejase en el momento en que lo hizo y además aguardase expectante después de eso.

 

* * *

 

—¿Yuugi-kun?

—¡Ah! —Yuugi volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de Bakura. El verdadero Bakura, al que vio agachado, mirando bajo la mesa de la sala, en el instante en el que abrió sus ojos.

"¡Yuugi! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y la única razón por la que Yuugi no pensó que todo había sido un juego de su mente, quizás una pesadilla producto del miedo de que el espíritu del anillo estuviese de regreso, fue la voz preocupada de su otro yo.

"Estoy bien", respondió y agradeció que en ese mismo momento Bakura sacase su cabeza de debajo de la mesa.

—Creí que había perdido estos naipes —comentó Bakura, dejando unas cartas sobre la mesa antes de levantarse—. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—Quién sabe... —dijo con una risa nerviosa Yuugi, reconociéndolas de inmediato y comprendiendo cómo habían terminado allí.

Quizás debería contarle que el Bakura oscuro estaba de regreso, en caso de que Bakura mismo todavía no lo supiese, pero el recodar lo que había acabado de suceder bastaba para que dudase si quería decírselo o no. Además él mismo no estaba seguro qué había sido eso.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Bakura en voz baja, como si hubiese notado algo extraño en Yuugi, y Yuugi negó de inmediato con su cabeza.

—Ya es tarde y mi abuelo debe estar preocupado... —No era una completa mentira y Bakura pareció aceptarla, ya que asintió y lo acompañó en silencio hasta la puerta.

—Si quieres volver otro día... —dijo una vez estuvieron allí, titubeando visiblemente.

Después de lo sucedido tal vez no era la mejor idea, pero Bakura era su amigo. Y él estaba bien.

Si el Bakura oscuro hubiese tenido verdaderas intenciones de lastimarlo dudaba que lo estaría y aunque quizás estaba siendo ingenuo al pensar así, sonaba como una verdad.

—Claro —respondió Yuugi con una sonrisa, que Bakura contestó con un gesto que casi parecía aliviado antes de despedirse.

Y aunque su otro yo no había dejado de hacerle sentir su preocupación, incluso ahora le estaba reclamando sonoramente y exigiéndole una explicación y además sabía que tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas, Yuugi no sentía que su respuesta había sido errada.


End file.
